True colors
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru had never shared the story of the their very first friend who was able to tell them apart with the host club, but unknowingly to them Haruhi is actually pen pals with their long lost friend who moved to America. What will happen when Miyu returns to Japan and attends Ouran with the boys who broke her heart all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Ouran host club expect my OC!**

 **Also I'm not going based on the episodes!**

…

 **Chapter 1- Let's play a game**

 **-Third Person POV-**

"Miyu, go and play with the other children." Miyu's mother encourage as she led the scared five year old to a large backyard fill with rowdy kids from ages five through ten. The shy girl refused by digging her heels into the grass and shaking her head violently.

"I don't wanna!" she whines as she crossed her arms. The young girl father chuckle as her mother sighs softly. The small girl huffs making her cheeks puff out as she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be here! Every time one of her parents friends through a huge party they always took her along and she always got teased by the other children. It was either about her race, her skin color, her glasses, her height or something! The list was endless and she didn't like being picked on.

"Come on sweetheart. You need to socialize with kids your own age; maybe you might make a friend or two." Miyu father said to her softly. The small girl looks at her father with her large purple eyes fill with doubt and fear. Her parents knew her struggle with making friends and how the other kids treat her badly because she a foreigner, but they reassure her by telling her she will make friends soon. Miyu stops struggling and held mother hand as she reached for her father hand. Miyu parents smile at their child and led her to the play area in the backyard.

Miyu sat on a swing alone as she looks down while kicking her little legs back and forth slowly. Her long black hair blew softly into the breeze as she sighs softly to herself. She wants to go home and draw. Miyu adjusted her large circle glasses back to the bridge of her nose as she looks up and watch the other children play. Maybe she could try to interact with someone. The five year old scanned the yard of children to find kids her age, height and not screaming. Soon her search came to an end when she spotted two kids who looks exactly alike sitting in a sandbox alone. She felt a jolt of happiness seeing as they matched her description perfectly! The Puerto Rican girl jumped off the swing, adjusted her pink puffy dress and her glasses before making her way to the twins.

The twins are off in their own world as they played in the sandbox alone. They tuned out the screams and cries of the other children surrounding them; they were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the girl approaching them till she spoke.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice. Hikaru and Kaoru both look up simultaneously at the girl before them. They both exam her appearance as she stood there digging her foot into the sand. The girl has brown skin; her black hair is up in neat pigtails that went to her hips, large purple eyes that are hidden behind large circle glasses with a thin purple frame. She wore a pink pleated puffy dress with white lace details that went to her knees, accompanied by white stockings and black flats.

The twins just blinked boredly at her as she stood there avoiding eye contact.

"Can we help you?" they asked in unison. The smaller girl slowly looks up and offers a smile to the boys.

"I-I was wondering...i-if I can play w-with you two?" she asked softly. The twins blinked twice before looking at each other and then back at her.

"Sure, we'll play with you, but only if you can tell which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru" they said together. They knew this is impossible task for her, but they just want her to go away. So hopefully the question might scare her away like it did the others. The small girl was taken by surprise at the request and felt nervous.

"B-But that's not fair" she stated. The boys tilt their heads as they eyed the now nervous girl.

"What's not fair?" they asked 'innocently' to the girl. Miyu felt anxious and didn't know how to handle the feeling. She didn't want to come off as a cry baby. The smaller girl took a deep breath as she places her arms tightly against her sides and balls up her fist.

"It's not fair that you guys won't play with me unless I can tell you apart. I just met you two so I can't tell you guys apart you look exactly the same!" Miyu exclaims quickly in one breath as she looks back at the brothers. A flash of anger and disappoint flashed in their eyes and Miyu caught it. She didn't mean to make them feel bad Hikaru scoffed as he went back to playing in the sand and Kaoru soon followed suit.

"We'll then I guess you can't play with us" Hikaru said harshly. He was hoping to make her leave, not for her to say something they already knew. Jeez, this girl is such an idiot and she couldn't take a hint. Miyu felt guilty as she bit her lower lip. She stood there for a few seconds quietly before she turns around slowly with her head low.

'Me and my big mouth' she thought bitterly. She was about to leave, but an idea pop up in her head making her whip back around to the boys.

"Ok, I'll play" she said softly. The twins stop building their sand castle as they look back at the small girl with arch brows. She still hasn't left?

"What?" they asked curiously. The brown skinned girl gave them a toothy smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll play your game if only you plan my game!" she stated happily as the boys stood up in front of her. The twins tilt their heads to the left and look slightly down at the female.

"And what is your game?" Kaoru asked with pure curiosity as Hikaru just scowled. All he could think about was how annoying this girl is.

"It's called what is 'Miyu favorite color game!" she states softly as she winks and did a peace sign with her fingers. The twins rolled their gold eyes and scoffed, they knew what she was trying to do, but curiosity got the best of them. So they decided to humor her.

"That's sound like a stupid game." they said smugly. Miyu toothy smile drops to a smirk.

"What makes it so dumb?" she asked softly to the boys.

"Because how are we supposed to guess your favorite color, when we don't even know you." they stated simply.

" Exactly! How can you two possibly expect me to know who is who if you never let me get to know the both of you? I'm sure you both just don't want me to guess right, you want me know I'm right." The small girl explained simply as she adjusted her glasses. Hikaru and Kaoru were surprised by her reasoning. No one has ever called them out on their game; most people just quit and never spoke to them again. But she is different, she wants to know them the real them as individuals. It is refreshing to them. The twins looked at each other without exchanging words and then nodded. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"Fine, but you will only have 2 months to figure it out who is who." he explains as she nodded her head eagerly. Miyu squeaks happily and nearly bounced in place. She just sorta made friends!

"Okie!" she agreed

The twins sat back in the sandbox with Miyu and continued making their castles. While Hikaru and Kaoru sat in silence Miyu felt her insides flipping with excitement! She made friends and the only way to guarantee they stay her friends is to tell them apart. The Hispanic girl shifted her large purple orbs back and forth from the brothers. Should be easy enough, right?

Minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became months. Miyu has spent her 2 months wisely on knowing which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru. She took various notes on how each of them behaves individually and together. She studied their speech patterns, their postures, their personalities, their likes and dislikes and so on. She even recall times she had spent one on one moments with the other to help her figure out who is who.

Miyu is now sitting on a swing in the school yard as she waited for the twins to arrive.

Today was the day she plays their game.

The small girl soon spotted the twins in the distances and smiles happily at them as they approach her. Miyu took one last look to analyze them from a far before the game started. After going over her mental study guide on the twins she was confident on who is who.

The twins now stood before her with blank stares and placed their hands on their hips.

"Ready to play the game?" they asked simultaneously. Not wanting to waste any time, Miyu nods as she sat up straight on the swing. She looks and points at Kaoru.

"You are Kaoru" she said simply before averting her attention to Hikaru.

"And you are Hikaru. She said with a proud smile. Hikaru and Kaoru both felt their hearts hit their rib cage, but kept their poker face. The twins smirk at the girl and place their hands in their pockets.

"Sorry, you got it wrong." they lied. Miyu arched her brows as she smirked knowing that they were lying.

"No, I know I'm right!" she said happily as she got off the swing and looked at the twins with triumph. Hikaru gave her a slight scowl while Kaoru seem relieved.

"And what makes you so sure?" Hikaru questioned the girl.

"Simple, Hikaru you are slightly taller than Karou by a few centimeters, Kaoru you stand perfectly straight with your shoulders back while Hikaru has more relax stances, Hikaru you hide your kindness with witty comments while Kaoru is honest about his. Should I go on?" she asked the brothers cockily. Kaoru gave a ghost of a smile and look back at Hikaru.

"You know, she spot on" he told his brother. Hikaru scoffs and crosses his arms while looking away.

"I know she is." he admits with defeat, but he gave a light smile. Miyu giggles in place happily as she gave him a large smile. Kaoru nudge Hikaru softly making him look at him.

"A deal is a deal" he informed. Hikaru nods and grabs his brother hand while Kaoru grabs Miyu.

"Welcome to our world" Kaoru greeted kindly.

 **-5 years later-**

A 10 year old Miyu sat on a bench in the courtyard as she re-read the "The Notebook". She absolutely adores this book! Karou had given it to her for Christmas a year ago.

Miyu is now in 5th grade with Hikaru and Kaoru and as the years went by they got closer and closer. They were known as the trio and were all attached by the hips. Miyu loves the twins with all her heart and she couldn't imagine life without them. Even though they could be very distance she knew they cared. She remembers when her pet goldfish died when she was seven and she had locked herself in her room. The twins came by and sat outside her door and tell each other jokes loud enough for her to hear in hopes of making her smile. She also remember when she was eight they defended her when she was getting picked on by a bunch of girls. And the time she was nine they visited her when she was sick and when she was 10 they made her laugh so hard she burst into tears!

Miyu smiled to herself as took a stroll down memory lane. She had some great times with the twins, but there is a downside to being friends with them. Hikaru and Kaoru they are very possessive of her. That meant she couldn't have any other friends because it upset them. They scared off all the guys she liked and sometimes they made her feel bad about herself; only when it meant that she would be doing something without them. Miyu felt like was walking on thin ice with the twins most of the time and it sent her for a whirlwind of anxiety. But she always told herself that the good times out weight the bad a thousand times over!

The young girl was waiting on Hikaru and Kaoru they were supposed to meet up with her 10 minutes ago after class, but as always they were late.

' _Probably breaking another girl's heart.'_ The ravenette girl thought as she read. Miyu was soon pulled out of her trances when she heard footsteps. Miyu pushed her circle glass back up to the bridge of her nose as she saw Kaoru. She smiles softly as she stood up to greet her friend properly.

"Hey, Kao! Where Hika?" she asked the youngest twin. Kaoru stops mid-track as he gave her a light scowl.

"Miyu, I am Hikaru." he said bitterly. The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes as she tucks the book under her left arm pit.

"Seriously when are you two going to stop doing this? I can tell you two apart deal with it." she said smugly. Kaoru scowl quickly faded away as he smiles at the girl.

"Yeah, I guess it getting pretty old." he muttered as he gave a toothy smile while he rubs the back of his neck. Hikaru soon came out of his hiding spot and wrap his arms around Miyu shoulder.

"Fine, fine you party pooper." Hikaru teases as he smirkes at Miyu. The girl is shorter than him by 6 inches. She is 4'8" and the twins are 5'4". She barely came to their collar bone. Kaoru soon slid next to her and places his arm on her head as if she is a table rest.

"You are the perfect height for me, Mimi~" Kaoru tease as he winked down at the girl. The brown skinned girl felt her cheeks get warm as her dignity drops 2 levels.

"When the hell I became your resting table, Kaoru?" the shorter girl askes as she huffs and crosses her arms like a child. Hikaru and Kaoru just chuckle at their friend behavior and continue to poke fun at her.

"Uh, excuse?" came a uneasy voice. The twins stop their teasing and their facial expression drop to a sour one. The trio turns around to see who had spoken. Miyu blinks when she saw one of her classmates from her art class.

"Hiro?" she asked softly as she tilts her head. She was wondering what he wants. The twins glare at Hiro as they stood closer to Miyu.

"What do you want?" the twins chorused together rudely making the boy feel extremely uncomfortable. The male who had approached them has long black shaggy hair, piercing blue eyes and tan skin.

"I wanted to speak to, Miyu-san, in private." the boy said softly as his face flushes a red color. Miyu purple eyes widen slightly as she looks at Hiro cheeks go red. Miyu could feel her heart beat pick up as she bit her lower lip. The twins notice her reaction to the boy words and they quickly snake their arms around her waist.

"Well, whatever you have to say to her you can say to us." they spat at the boy. Miyu sighs when she heard the tone in their voices. This won't end well.

"Uh...ok?" Hiro said unsure, but he decides not to let them intimate him. So he stands up straight and clears his throat.

"Uh, Miyu-san I wanted to say is…I r-really like you. You are a very sweet and really c-cute. I've l-liked you since I-I saw you and I-I wanted to know i-if you consider letting me t-take you out for ice-cream?" Hiro asks softly as he walked closer to the girl, but still keeps a good distance away because of the twins. Miyu face slowly heats up; he just asked her out on date! She couldn't believe it. The short girl felt her inside go fuzzy as she felt her smile widen with joy. Miyu's smile stretched from ear to ear as she fiddles with a strand of her black hair. She opens her mouth to say yes, but the twins quickly interfered.

"Now why would she go a date with a loser like you?" Hikaru asks sharply making Hiro eyes widen in shock. Kaoru scold the boy as he hugs Miyu from behind with his arms around her neck loosely and pulling her closer.

"Yeah, you're such an idiot if you think Miyu will give a guy like you the time of day. Just get out of here before you humiliate yourself more than you already have." Kaoru shot back at Hiro with disgust. Miyu rolls her lips in and closes her eyes as she slouches forward. Oh, gosh this terrible! She didn't think like that at all!

Hiro looks at Miyu to see if anything the twins were saying were true, but she wouldn't even look at him so he assumed it was. Hiro sigh heavily as he looks down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I see. Well I don't want to waste any of your time. Sorry for bothering you Miyu-san" and with that the boy walked out the courtyard. Hikaru sneers as he rolled his gold eyes.

What a loser." he chuckles as he looks down at Miyu.

"You don't need a loser like him to drag you down." Kaoru said as his grip on the short girl tighten. While the twins smiled and joke about embarrassing Hiro, Miyu had finally hit her breaking point. That was totally uncalled for and she had just enough of it!

"Why?" Miyu whispers, making the twins stop their chattering. The boys looked down at her with curiosity at what she meant.

"Why what?" they asked together looking at their friend. Miyu growls and yanks herself away from their hold and glares at the twins which took them by surprise. They have never Miyu this angry before and it left a very sour taste in their mouth knowing they were the reason for it.

"Why do you both do this to anyone who tries to get close me!?" she shouts at the twins as she balls her hands into fist.

"You guys don't own me and you can't pick my friends out for me! And you don't have a say in my love life!" she shot back at them.

"That boy poured his heart out to me and you rip him apart! How can you guys be so cruel?" she asks angrily. Hikaru and Kaoru knew what they did Hiro and the others before him was wrong, but they didn't want to lose Miyu. She was the only person who understood them and cared for them. They wanted to be selfish and have her all to themselves. But how were they supposed to convey that emotion to her without sounding stupid?

Kaoru sigh and looks at Miyu with sad eyes.

"Miyu we-"

"Don't care" Hikaru spoke up angrily. Kaoru and Miyu were shock at Hikaru words. Neither of them was expecting that. The Hispanic girl got over the shock and scrunches up her face in anger.

"What do you mean you guys don't care?" she asks wanting Hikaru to elaborate his choice of words. Kaoru didn't dare speak against his brother and what he was about to say, so he stood quite.

"Exactly what it means. We. Don't. Care" he said slowly.

"We don't care how we made Hiro and the others before him feel, we don't care if we are mean and we don't care about you." Hikaru sneers. This hit a cord within Miyu as she stares at the older twin.

"W-what?" she and Kaoru muttered softly as they stared at Hikaru with disbelief. The older twin just shrugs and crosses his arms. At this point he is enraged! If she wanted to hang out with other people and leave them behind, then fine! But he is determined to do it to her first before she did it to them.

"Yeah, me and Kaoru just pretend to like you. We were bored so we thought we pick on the helpless foreigner. We wanted to see how long we could keep this gag going, but at this point I'm kind of bored of it, aren't you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his little brother as he gave him blank stare.

" _No"_ Kaoru thought, but he looks at Miyu feeling completely hopeless. But in the end he copied his brother same blank stare.

"Yeah, it's not fun anymore, but thanks for the entertainment Miyu it was fun while it lasted."

Kaoru waved her away as he and brother turn their backs on her. Miyu was on verge of break. Her body began to shake as her vision got blurry by her tears as she found it hard to breathe. She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Y-you both a-are lying" she said softly as she wraps her arms around herself. Hikaru and Kaoru felt their heart tightens in their chest at her outburst. Kaoru couldn't say a thing; he feared he might end up crying if he did. Hikaru sighs and turns to her.

"How many times do we have to say it? We don't care about you and we never did. And p.s you never won the 'Which one is Hikaru game'." Hikaru informed. Miyu eyes widen as he took a second to process what he had said.

"W-what?" she asked softly. Kaoru had finally got control of his emotion and chimed in.

"We were just humoring you. As if an idiot like you could ever win that game" he mutters as he stalks off quickly with Hikaru in tow.

Miyu felt her body go numb as she fell to her knees and sobbed heavily into her hands. She felt like the twins had rip her heart out and stomped on it.

"I'm such an idiot." she said softly to herself as she cried harder. She kept repeating those words over and over as chokes on her cries.

"Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" she cries aloud. Miyu tugs on her long black hair as she felt her world crumbling around her. She began to hyperventilate on the floor as her spun. What was happening?! One second she laughing the next she on ground struggling to breathe! She needs to get away! She so sick and tired of this! Why did this keeping happening to her!? What did she do to deserve this treatment!? Miyu stumbles to her feet as she gathers her things from the courtyard and rushed home.

Unknown to Miyu, Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind a large hedge and heard the girl crying her eyes out. Kaoru felt his eyes sting as he shut them tight. His body shook as he tries his hardest to keep the tears in. Hikaru notices his brother struggles and held his hands tightly as he held in his own tears. What had _he_ done?

 **-Next day-**

Hikaru and Kaoru were running around the school building trying to find Miyu. They had not seen her in any of their classes in three days and they began to worry. They both had planned to apologies to the girl and were ready to beg for her back. Their world felt empty without her. They want her, they needed her. By the end of the third day they had not luck of spotting her in school.

Even the courtyard where they always met up was empty. Kaoru sighs sadly as he felt like a total jerk. Why didn't he stop Hikaru from saying all those mean things? Why had he decided to go along with it?! Idiot! Hikaru saw his younger brother depressed state and held his hand.

"Hey, don't worry will get the chances to apologies and things will go back to the way it was." Hikaru promised sending Kaoru an encouraging smile. Kaoru took a deep breath a squeezed his brother hand.

"Ok"

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and still no sign of Miyu. The twins were getting worried and decided it was time to go to her home. After school they ask their driver to go to the Yamazaki manor. The drive did as told and drove to said manor. Hikaru and Kaoru were up the wall nervous. They haven't spoken to Miyu in so long! They didn't feel complete without her sitting in between them. They need to see her and make things right! The limo came to a stop when they reached Miyu home they rushed out the car only to find the gates locked and a for sale sign on the lawn.

Miyu sat in the corn of a rowdy public school classroom. After the fall out with Hikaru and Kaoru the young girl refused to come out her room. She locked it and pushed her dresser in front of the door. She wanted to be alone. Her parents begged for her to come out and talk to them, but she was unwilling too. After 3 days Miyu exited her room and talk to her parents. She had asked if she could go to another school. A public in fact. She was tired of all the fake rich kids and them abusing her feelings. Mrs and Mr Yamazaki who were concerned about their daughter's wellbeing had agreed. Miyu parents search for the good public schools around the area, but when they had found one it was across town about 2 hours away. Miyu thought it was perfect. The farther the better. The Yamazaki family had bought a house that is fifteen minutes away from Miyu new school. They all packed up their belongings and left. Miyu wanted to keep her family wealth a secret so instead of being Yamazaki Miyu, she is Akiyama Miyu, she took her grandmothers last name.

Miyu has been going to her new school for about a month and she still hasn't made any friends, but no one picked on her. So far so good.

"Wow, you are really good at drawing." came a high voice. Miyu averted her purple eyes to her left to see a girl with long brown hair with bangs across her forehead and she has big brown eyes. Miyu then looks back at her picture. She had drew a picture of scenery outside, but focus more on the swing under the tree and there was a shadowy figure sitting on the swing alone.

"Uh, thank you." Miyu mutters softly. The brown eye girl looks at the shy girl and offers her a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. You are?" Haruhi asks kindly as she extends her hand out to her. Miyu eyes widen slightly as she blinks several times at the girl and at her hand then back at the girl. A soft smile spread across her face as she took Haruhi hand into hers.

"Akiyama Miyu."

So first chapter! I hope there wasn't too much mistakes!

1- Miyu father has Brown hair with purple eyes and light brown skin. Miyu mother has black hair and brown eyes and has brown skin as well.

2- Miyu mother owns a million dollar beauty company called 'Ultimate' that deals with hair products and makeup products- anything beauty she has you covered. Miyu father is CEO of vacuum company called 'Brisk'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Ouran host club expect my OC!**

 **Also I'm not going based on the episodes.**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 2: Penpals!**

 **-Third person POV-**

It has been two years since Miyu transfer from Ouran academy to Asano public elementary and middle school. She is now in 7th grade with her best friend Haruhi. The Puerto Rican girl had made it slightly difficult for the brunette to get close to her. After the incident with Hikaru and Kaoru she kept her heart behind bars and threw away the key. She prefer to be alone forever than to have someone crush her heart again.

But Haruhi was persistent. She would greet her every morning, sit with her in all their classes including at lunch and even walked her home. Miyu really didn't speak to Haruhi all too much, but the brown eyed girl didn't mind. Whenever Miyu would read or draw Haruhi would study and sometimes they studied together. It was when Haruhi invited Miyu to sleep over her house was when the purple eyed girl began to open up to her.

Miyu sat on the swing alone as she kicked her legs back and forth and thought of the first time she had spent the night at Haruhi house.

 _~Flash back~_

 _It's been 3 month since Miyu left Ouran so it was early Spring. The air was chill and the flowers were preparing for May. The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The ravenette pack up her belongings in her school bag and was ready to head was waiting at the front of the classes for Miyu with a smile on her face as Miyu approached her._

" _Hey, Miyu-Chan! I wanted to ask you something" Haruhi greeted as both girls headed out the classroom. Miyu shifted her purple eyes to large brown ones and tilt her head._

" _What is it?" the brown skinned girl asked softly, which made Haruhi smile widen._

" _I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over?" She asked excitedly. Miyu eyes widen at the girl and slowly stop in her tracks. Haruhi stop as well and stood in front of the girl with thoughtful eyes._

" _Miyu?" she asked softly. Miyu just blinked slowly at Haruhi._

' _She wants me to sleep over? Why? Should I sleep over? No! This is a trick she will hurt you and leave you just like the twins did!' Miyu thought as she thinking the offer over. She wanted to be friends with Haruhi, but after the twins she wasn't sure if she could trust anyone anymore. Their words had left scars on her heart and she didn't feel like losing another possible friend. Miyu shoulders hung low as she averted her eyes elsewhere._

" _Sorry, Haruhi I can't" Miyu answer sadly. The excitement in Haruhi eyes faded to disappointment as she look away as well. Haruhi was hoping she would spend the night. Her dad is working a late shift and she really didn't want to be alone. She really wanted to be friends with Miyu and thought this was a perfect opportunity to bond with her. Miyu glanced at Haruhi with remorse as the brown eyed girl seem to be let down._

" _O-oh, ok then" she mutters to herself and began to walk home slowly. Miyu took a deep breath as she watched Haruhi walk away. Haruhi has been trying so hard to get close to her, but all she did was push her away._

' _Maybe...maybe I should. Who knows maybe she isn't like the twins' Miyu thought to herself. She shouldn't let the past friendships ruin her future ones. She should learn from them and make better choices instead of hiding. Miyu bit her lower lip in thought as she stood there for a few seconds before running over to Haruhi and grabbing her hand. Haruhi gasped in surprise when she felt herself being tugged._

" _Miyu-Chan? What are you doing?" she asked the small girl. Miyu looked back at Haruhi with an honest smile and her eyes held a joyful shine._

" _Well if you want me to sleep over I got to talk to my parents and pack my things!" Miyu said excitedly. Haruhi was taken back by Miyu sudden enthusiast outburst from Miyu. This was a side she never seen before, but her shock was replaced with happiness as she held onto Miyu hand and ran with her._

 _All her hard work has finally paid off._

 _~Time skip~_

" _So this is where you live?" Miyu mused as she looks over Haruhi small apartment. She thought it was cute! Miyu no longer lived in a mansion, but in a 3 story house with a decent size yard with a swing set. The foreign girl has been also enjoying the simple things in life like helping the housekeeper clean and shop and she helping the gardener plant flowers._

 _Haruhi gave a nervous laugh as she placed her things down and turn back to her friend._

" _Yeah, it's not much, but it's home" Haruhi said while rubbing the back of her neck._

" _Oh and excuse the mess. Let me clean it up real fast and then we can watch a movie or something" Haruhi offered as she went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. Miyu nodded as she set her things down and sat in front of a small_ _wooden kotatsu. Miyu adjusted her round glasses as she scans the living room over. The living-room was messy. Newspapers was everywhere, along side with Haruhi school books, some clothes and somethings just seem out of place. Miyu cringe in the inside as she felt the mess clutter around her. She felt like the room was closing up and her mind felt disorganized due to the mess. When the short girl was in a messy area her mind felt as muddled as her surroundings. The young girl got up and began to clean._

" _Ok, I'm done cleaning the kitche-...Miyu?" Haruhi had caught Miyu sweeping the living room floor, Miyu spoke without even turning around to Haruhi._

" _Cool, I'm almost done here!" Haruhi eyes scan her now organized living room. Her books were in a neat stock in size order, the newspaper that was once scatter around was in a neat fold pile next to her books along side some clothes and everything seem to had managed to find it's place. The brunette was speechless as she looked at the purple eye girl who gave her a nervous smile._

" _Sorry, Haru-Chan, but the mess we getting to me and I didn't want you to do all the work" Miyu answered honestly. The brown eye girl just blinked slowly at her and slowly grin She had caught the 'Chan'._

" _It's no big deal Mi-Chan, I really appreciate the help. Well since the house is clean go pick a movie and I'll start dinner" Haruhi said as she turns back into the kitchen, but was stop by Miyu voice._

" _Uh, can I help make dinner?" the purple eye girl asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. Miyu never learned how to cook and she really wanted too! Haruhi gave her a friendly smile and nodded._

'" _Of course!"_

… _.._

" _Wow dinner was great Haru-Chan!" Miyu said happily as she laid on the floor while rubbing her full belly. Haruhi had taught her how to make miso soup and it was excellent! Haruhi giggled as she sipped her green tea._

" _I'm glad you liked it and now you can make it whenever you want!" Haruhi said to girl as she laid down next her looking up at the white ceiling. The room soon fell silent, but it was a comfortable girls enjoyed the quiet as they listen to the soft patterns of the rain outside and slowly dazed off. It was so relaxing. Both girls slowly closed their eyes to enjoy the moment with one another. Miyu let out a deep breath as she felt at ease for the first time in forever._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Came a loud clap of thunder that frighten both of the girls. Miyu squeak as she shot right up as she looked outside the window. Oh, it was just thunder. The purple eye girl saw the light rain turn into a full on storm. Miyu gather herself together and gave out a nervous laugh as she rubbed her neck._

" _Sorry, the thunder caught me by surprise" Miyu giggled as she looks back at Haruhi, but her smile fell when she saw Haruhi holding her legs close to her chest. She buried her face in her knees as she trembled. Miyu felt a sudden rush of concern run through her as she kneeled before Haruhi and placed her hands on her back gently._

" _Haruhi, are you ok?" Miyu asked as she looked at her friend with worry eyes. Haruhi had lifted her head slightly and gave a forced smile._

" _I-I'm fine M-Mi-chan. Really" Haruhi stammered as she shook. She was obviously lying. Miyu saw tears in the corner of Haruhi eyes and she could tell she was trying to hold them back._

" _Har-_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Another loud crack of thunder fill the sky with the flash of lightning. Haruhi jump as her tears fell down her face and she threw herself into Miyu arms as she quivered. Miyu was caught off guard by the sudden weight that was known as Haruhi and had fell back on her bottom as Haruhi buried her face in her neck. The colored girl could feel Haruhi tears rushing down from her eyes onto her exposed skin. Miyu sighed as she wrapped her arms around Haruhi and adjust herself into a more comfortable position._

' _She was scared of the thunder.' The young girl thought stroking Haruhi long hair as she hummed a soft tune. It was a tune her mother sang for her when she used to be scared of the thunder. It helped her a lot. She only hoped it help Haruhi too._

 _Little child, be not afraid_

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here tonight_

 _Miyu sang softly as she held Haruhi in her arms. The brown eyed girl eyes widen as she heard her friend sing a song that is so dear to her heart. She tried to stop her sobbing for she could hear the comforting words._

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes_

 _And lightning flash_

 _Illuminates your tearstained face_

 _I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_

 _The thunderstorm began to die down, but neither of the girls noticed. Haruhi just enjoyed the song as she closed her eyes to block out the lightning flashes. Miyu stroked her hair softly as she sang a bit louder. The words flow gracefully out from her mouth without struggle. Her voice was phenomenal for a 10 year old._

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

 _And its candlelight beams_

 _Still keep pleasant dreams_

 _I am here tonight_

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _And the branches to hands_

 _They're not real, understand_

 _And I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forest and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_

 _For you know, once even I_

 _Was a little child_

 _And I was afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my tears_

 _Trade sweet sleep the fears_

 _And to give a kiss goodnight_

 _Well, now I am grown_

 _And these years have shown_

 _Rain's a part of how life goes_

 _But it's dark and it's late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _'til your frightened eyes do close_

 _And I hope that you'll know_

 _Miyu was taken back when she began to sing the next verse and heard Haruhi sing along softly in her crack voice. Miyu looked down to meet brown eyes and she just smiled happily as both girls sang along._

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain will be gone in the morning_

 _But I'll still be here in the morning_

 _The song finally came to an end and so did the storm. Haruhi just smile happily as a new set of tears build up in her eyes making Miyu panic._

" _Ah! Haruhi please don't cry! I'm sor-"_

 _Miyu was caught off guard when she heard Haruhi began to laugh softly and she wiped the unfallen tears away from her eyes._

" _I'm not crying because I'm sad Mi-chan. I'm crying because I'm happy" Haruhi inform her friend. Miyu just gave her a confused stare._

' _She crying cause she...happy?' Miyu thought to herself._

" _I...I don't understand" the small girl said mildly baffled. Haruhi grin at her and pulled Miyu in for a hug. The purple eyed girl 'oh' and slowly wraps her arms around her friend at a snail's pace._

" _My...my mom used to sing me that song e-every time i-it stormed outside before she...b-before she passed...It's been awhile since I've lasted heard it." Haruhi spoke with a shaking voice. Miyu eyes widen as she felt Haruhi trembled in her arms._

" _And I'm so h-happy to have heard i-it again. It j-just brought back so much h-happy memories of her and I a-and I'm happy you were here with me to sing it. Thank you Miyu-chan. Y-you're a great friend" Haruhi uttered out softly as she cried into the small girls arms once more. Miyu felt tears swell in her eyes as she hugged Haruhi tighter and began to cry._

 _The brown eyed girl giggled nervously not meaning to make her friend cry as she pulls away gently and looks at Miyu puffy red eyes from behind her lenses._

" _I'm sorry Miyu-Chan" she said with a timid grin. Miyu just giggled as he wiped her tears away._

" _It's fine Haru-Chan. I'm glad th-"_

 _Before Miyu could finish her sentences the power went out making Miyu freeze. The room was pitch black. She shifted her eyes around to see nothing but darkness. Due to the dark clouds outside the moon provide little as to no light in the room. Miyu felt cold as she tries to see Haruhi, but she couldn't see anything in front of her. It felt as if she were alone. Her body became numb and her breath got caught in her windpipe._

' _IDIOT!' shouted a voice in her head. She cringe at the sound as it got louder and the room felt like it was closing in. Miyu began to hyperventilate as her eyes widen. She is terrified of the dark. Miyu reached out for Haruhi, but she didn't feel her. Her hands had touched the cold ground. Miyu then began to panic._

" _Haruhi?" she asked softly as she looks around the dark room, but only to see nothing._

' _IDIOT!'_

" _Haruhi" she spoke a bit louder as her eyes stung with tears of fear._

' _ **IDIOT!'**_

" _HARUHI!" Miyu shouted as she trembled and shifted her eyes around in paranoid manner. Then all of a sudden a bright light flickered on from the other room._

" _Miyu!" Haruhi shouted as she rushed back into the living after hearing the girl cry. Haruhi spotted a scarred Miyu trembling on the floor._

" _Miyu" the Japanese girl said softly as she dash over to her only to have Miyu tackle her on the floor._

" _I-I thought you d-disappeared!" she shouted hysterically as she wraps her arms around Haruhi neck. Haruhi was taken back by the sudden action and stared at the ravenette with a dumbstruck look._

' _What happen?' She thought. She then put two and two together and noticed Miyu is scared of the dark._

" _I just went to get a flash light. If I knew you were scared of the dark I would have took you with me. I'm sorry" Haruhi muttered as she began to comfort the girl by patting her head._

 _Haruhi apartment lights soon came back on and the girls had a heart to heart session. They just started to open up to each other about everything; their life, fears, dreams, secret, the whole nine yards. Miyu even told her about her family wealth and the twins. Haruhi finally understood why it took Miyu such a long time to open up to her. She promised should would never do that to her and she had promised to keep her family wealth a secret._

 _And from the moment Miyu knew she made a life long friend._

 _~flashback over~_

"Miyu!" a voice shouted to get her attention. Said girl blinked rapidly as she return to the reality. Miyu shifted her purples eyes to a pair of familiar brown ones that held irritation in them. Miyu just gave a wide toothy grin as she giggled.

"Sorry Haru-chan I was spacing out again!" She told the girl. Haruhi rolled her large eyes and sat on the swing next to Miyu.

"Really? I haven't noticed. Anyways what is the big news you had to tell me that it had to wait till the end of the day?" Haruhi asked. Miyu's silly grin soon fell to a flat line as her eyes held sadness in them.

"Oh...yeah. About that"

…..

"You're leaving to America? When?" Haruhi asked sadly. Miyu bit her lower lip as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Tonight" she muttered.

"TONIGHT?! W-why so sudden?" Haruhi asked in shock as she felt her heart squeeze. Miyu looked away as she held in her tears.

"My mom made a business deal with Maybelline and it's in America. Specifically in New York city. I just found out this morning and I wanted to spend the rest of the school day happy" Miyu admitted as she felt her tears about to fall. Haruhi eyes watered up as she looked down and steady her breathing.

"We...we were suppose to graduate 8th grade together and apply to Ouran academy together" Haruhi muttered softly. Miyu looked back at her best friend as she saw tear drops fall from her eyes and fell to the ground. Miyu tears fell as she went over to hug her best friend. The two girls sobbed into each others arms.

"When will you come back?" Haruhi muffled out as she sniffed. Miyu gave a light shrug.

"I don't know, but we can still be friends! We can send letters, emails, text and even packages! We can make the best of it till I come back! And until then work really hard Haruhi and get into Ouran. I promise we will graduate together in high school!" Miyu said determined. Haruhi shifted her teary eyes up to Miyu and saw the fire in Miyu orbs. She was determine to keep her promise.

Miyu has changed over the course of 2 years after she seeked professional help and was soon diagnosed with anxiety disorder and if she continue the path she was going it could have led to major depression. But the small girl has been taking it day by day doing her best to be happy and to make the most out of everyday.

Haruhi fed off of Miyu energy and stopped her crying and gave a confident nodded.

"Ok, and you too! Make sure you study extra hard for math and if you ever need me. Just call!" Miyu smiled happily and they linked pinkies.

"Promise"

~Time skip~

Haruhi stood in front of a crying Miyu as tried her best to hold in her tears. Which is a very difficult task to do. Miyu stood on her tippy toes and pulls Haruhi for a tight hug and the girls shared a moment. Miyu mother wiped her eyes as he cried while her husband carried their bags away to give the girl space. And so they don't see him cry too. Ranka was a sobbing mess as he watched his daughter say her final goodbyes to her friend. Miyu took a deep shaky breath as she hugged Haruhi tighter.

"I'ma miss you" she muttered as the tears fell from her eyes heavily. Haruhi nodded as her tears rushed down her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Miyu-Chan" After a while the girls finally part. Haruhi wiped her tears and smiles sorrowfully to her best friend.

"Good-bye, Miyu-chan" the Japanese girl said with watery eyes.

"No! This is not good-bye. I told I'll come back. So, see you later Haru-Chan!" the short girl said as she waved away. Miyu gave her ticket to the front but before boarding she look back at Haruhi and her father and gave a wide smile.

Haruhi watched the plane Miyu boarded take off into the sky from one of the many large windows in the airport. Haruhi let one lone tear slip while she placed her hands on the glass.

"See you later"

Miyu and Haruhi had kept their promise about staying friends. They would chat on the phone from time to time, send a bunch of letters and even send gifts around the holidays and for the other would tell Haruhi stories about her life in America and how her friends decided to call her Alice instead of Miyu, which she didn't mind much since Alice is a cute name.

Haruhi did the same in return talking about her life at Ouran and even the host club. She mention the twins and Miyu asked Haruhi to not bring her up to any of the members. And Haruhi being a good friend kept that promise.

 **~3 years later**

 **-Haruhi POV-**

I was in laying in kakebuton trying enjoy the last few minutes of freedom I had left. Summer break was finally over and today was the first day back at school. I am entering my sophomore year with Hikaru and Kaoru while Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai enter junior year and Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are going for their senior year. I took a deep breath as I rubbed the sleep out of my eye so I could prepare for the new year.

 _ **knock, knock, knock**_

I hum to myself as I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked at my digital clocked and it read 5:34 a.m.

'I wonder who that could be at this time' I thought as I sat up from my kakebuton. I got on my feet as I exited my room and went to answer the door. It was probably Tamkai-Senpai. I felt a pulse of irritated at the thought. Only he would come to my apartment at this hour! I literally saw him yesterday when the twins kidnapped me for the last day of summer. I reached the door and swung it open lazily.

"Tamaki-Senpai do you know what ti-" I stop mid-sentences as I started into a pair of large purple eyes that were behind a large pair of circle glasses with a thick black frame. Those eyes. They seem familiar.

"HARUHI!" the girl shouted at me as she bounced up and hugged me. I was totally taken by surprise and lost my footing as the stranger attacked me. We both end up on the floor with her straddling my hips.

"Hey! What are you doing? Who are you?" I asked the girl as she nuzzled my cheek. The girl stopped her affection action and crossed her arms.

"How dare you forget about your best friend Haur-chan! That is super rude!" she said childishly. I tilt my head to the left as I exam her appearance. She has short curly white hair with blue tips. Her left side of her head is shaved off short while her right side is long and went to her chin. Her skin is soft brown shade and she has large purple eyes. Soon everything hit me all at once.

"M-Miyu?" I asked in disbelief. Miyu eyes shine with happiness as she gave me a toothy smile.

"The one and only!" I couldn't believe she back. She really back! My eyes sting with tears as I pulled her for a hug.

"Your back" I muttered as I buried my face in her left shoulder. I could feel Miyu smiling as she hugs me tightly back.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" she reminded me. I just nodded as I held my best friend. It's been so long.

"Hey, Haruhi we were wondering if you wanted a ride to...school?" came two voices. I looked up to see the twin; Hikaru and Kaoru eyeing me and Miyu and our current position from my door frame. Miyu sat on my lap straddling my hips down. Kaoru cocked his head to the left as he eyed Miyu.

"Ahhh, who is she?" he asked curiously as he pointed to the girl. Miyu turned around slowly to see the twins and I knew she recognized them. I could feel her heart hammer in her chest as she sat quietly in my lap. I looked at Miyu who eyed me nervously. I knew she didn't want me to tell them who she really is.

"Uh, guys this is… Alice. My penpal from America"

…..

Next chapter is up! This was reallllllly long! I hope there wasn't too much mistakes and please leave a review let me know what you guys think so far!

Thankies!

Song is called "Lullabye For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng

Also I assumed Mori and honey are going to be seniors years since they were third years(which in a America is Junior year) when Haruhi was a freshmen. So sorry if I'm wrong *sweatdrops*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Ouran host club expect my OC!**

 **Also I'm not going based on the episodes.**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 3- Because of you**

 **~Third person POV~**

Miyu felt her blood run cold when she heard the twins voices. She didn't move and she held her breath. She knew she would have to face them sooner or later, but she was counting on _later._ Or even never! Why must the world be so cruel?

"Uh, guys this is… Alice. My penpal from America" Haruhi spoke as she began to shift under Miyu uncomfortably. Miyu caught took note of their position, stood up and help Haruhi stand on her own two feet again. Miyu took a deep breath as she forced herself to turn around to the twins.

"Hello" she greeted dully. She could feel all her emotion running haywire. She felt hurt, sad, angry and scared just from looking at them. And it just end up making her feel like just punching them square in the face.

Hikaru and Kaoru just exam the girl before them. She has short curly white hair with blue tips, her left side of her hair is shaved short and her right side of her hair is long. She has a black bowler hat that nestle on her head neatly. Her top is a pastel pink tank top, a pleated black high waisted skirt with pink and white floral designs that went above her knee by 3 inches and it is accompanied with a long sleeve loose fitting cream color cardigan that went to her knees. She also wore black thigh high socks with 4 inch black suede ankle boots with elasticized panels at sides. Then they exam her physical features. Her skin is the color of the finest milk chocolate, she has plum lips that is covered with a thin sheet of pink lip gloss, a cute button nose and a few freckles. The twins could tell just by looking at her that she is really short even with the help of her heels. Her heels boost her up by 4 inches so they rounded her about 4'11" or 4'12". She is taller than Honey-Senpai by 2-3 inches. She also has claw acrylic pink nails that is decorated with glitter and diamond embellishments on both her ring fingers.

The twins came to the conclusion that this girl has a unique fashion taste and she made it work. Hikaru and Kaoru finally look her in the eyes after expecting her appearance, but when they did they felt their heart jolt in surprise..

' _Those eyes_ ' they thought as they reached out for each other hand at the same time and laced their fingers. A flash of their childhood friend enter their mind.

'Looks...just like hers" The girl has large bright purple eyes that are framed with thick and long lashes. Her eyes were hidden by big circle lenses that are held together by thick black frames.

The twins just stared at her silently making the Hispanic girl nervous. Haruhi felt the awkward tension in the room and decided to break the ice.

"Uh, so what did you guys come here for?" Haruhi asked the twins making them break out their trance state. They both blinked simultaneously and looked at the burnette.

"Oh, yeah. We were wondering if you wanted a ride to school?" Kaoru asked as he gave a soft smile. Miyu stood there quietly observing the twins. Haruhi had said in many of her letters, text and phone calls that the twins have changed their ways. They still have their mischievous side, but they are more open and kinder to people. Miyu would just scoff at the idea.

As if they would, but seeing them now they do see more...at peace. But Miyu has decided that she no longer wanted anything to do with the twins. They were her past and they were not going to be part of her future.

"That sounds great guys, thank you, but what about you Ali-Chan?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at the girl.

"Ouran won't allow non-students to enter the building" Haruhi informed with disappointment. Miyu smiled as she wraps her arm around Haruhi's shoulder and sent her a wink.

"Who said I wasn't a student?" Miyu asked as she pulled out her Ouran acceptance letter with her list of her classes. A smile instantly appeared on the brown eyed girls face.

"You got in?" she asked excitedly as she looks over the classes and began to mentally comparing them with her own. Karou reached for the acceptance letter, but Miyu just snatched it quickly and tucked it away. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with raised brows, but decided to ignore it...for now. They both slid behind the girls and exam the piece of paper with Miyu classes.

2B student class list

1-World history

2-Advance writing

3-Art

4-Lunch

5-AP Chemistry

6- 2nd track math

"Whoa, you have every single class with us! While except math and art. You have math with Kaoru" Hikaru informed as Kaoru nodded. He sent the foreigner a cheeky smile.

"Looks like we are gonna be desk neighbors in math" Kaoru said kindly. Miyu didn't even glanced at him as she stared at her class list.

"Oh" was her only response. Kaoru felt his smile fall as he sigh. Tough girl. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"So how come you aren't wearing your school uniform?" Haruhi asked as she looks at her friend outfit.

"Oh, I had to order mine since they didn't have my size in the store. They should be coming in later in the afternoon" Miyu explained as Haruhi nodded.

"Oh, that makes senses. Well I'm going to get ready for school, Ali-Chan stay here and keep the twins company, k?" The brown eye girl stated as she went to get dressed leaving Miyu with the twins.

'Damn you Haruhi' Miyu thought. She knew the girl did this on purpose. She kept trying to sway her on forgiving the twins or talk them, but Miyu refused.

"So…" Hikaru started off. He slightly startled the girl as he wraps his arms around her right shoulder.

"Alice where are you from?" Kaoru asked as wrap his arms around her left shoulder. Miyu felt like jumping out of her skin when they touched they.

'eh, De ju Va.' she thought bitterly.

"I'm from America" she said bluntly while crossing her arms.

"Well yeah we got that, but where in America?" Hikaru picked as he played with the tip of her hair while Kaoru exam her manicure. The short girl just felt a pulsing on her head; they were too close for comfort.

"I came from New York" she answer mildly upset which made the twins smirk deviously. They were getting a reaction out of her.

"So if you lived in America how did you meet Haruhi?" They asked in perfect sync as they stared at her curiously. Miyu flinched slightly as she shifted her eyes straight ahead.

"That is none of your business. And please let go of me" she demanded as she yanked herself from their hold. When Miyu did so a flash of a younger Miyu jerking herself out of the twins grip came to Hikaru and Kaoru mind. Both of the twins eyes sadden when they looked into annoyed purple ones. Kaoru open his mouth to speak, but he was cut of by Haruhi.

"Ok, guys I'm ready" she announced as she fixed her tie. Miyu looked at her and flashed her a smile.

"You look so cute!"

~Time skip~

"Whoa! It's big!" Miyu cried out excitedly as she rushed through the gates of Ouran. Her purple eyes shimmered in the sunlight as she looks around the brilliant school. The scenery is breathtaking! She wonder if any of the gardens had any swings of sorts! Haruhi just smiled at the girl's childish behavior while the twins did the same.

' _She seem very excited_ ' Kaoru thought with soft eyes. The group had went to there classes and picked out their seats for the rest of the year. Miyu sat in front of Haruhi while the twins sat besides Haruhi; Kaoru on her left and Hikaru on her right. When it was time to go to Math Miyu sat in the front of the class which she recalled Hikaru and Kaoru hated sitting at, but Kaoru took an open seat right next to her making Miyu roll her eyes in disappointment. The math teacher only talk briefly before letting the students go. Miyu got up quickly and left the classroom in search of Haruhi and to get away from Kaoru.

"Hey, wait up!" Kaoru called after her as he quickly reached her. Miyu cursed in her head in three different languages; Japanese, Spanish and English. The two walked in pure silences to first track math class which Haruhi was at, but since Miyu is new here she had no idea where she was going. But she is to stubborn to asked Kaoru for help and wander aimlessly. Kaoru shifted his gold colored eyes down at the girl and as he followed her. He knew she was lost, but decided not to say anything. He just looked at her and felt his hands sweat with anxiety.

"Sorry" Kaoru whispered as he looked ahead. Miyu jolt out of her thoughts as she looked up at him with wary eyes.

"What?" she asked softly wanting to know exactly what he meant, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, there you two are!" Hikaru shouted from behind. Miyu and Kaoru turned around to see Hikaru and Haruhi walking towards them with confusion written all over their face.

"You two were suppose to meet up with us at first track math, what gives?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, I was just showing Alice-chan around, right?" Kaoru asked the small girl. Miyu hummed as she nodded.

"Yeah" she agreed as she shifted her eyes away from Kaoru. A light blush decorated her cheeks; she felt embarrassed that Kaoru had to cover for her. She knew he knew she was lost. Haruhi nodded and grabbed Miyu hand.

"Well come on, I want to introduce you to the rest of the club members" Haruhi said with a soft smile as she led the girl to abandon music room.

The girls chatted as they walked ahead of the twins. Kaoru just watched Miyu laugh with Haruhi as they stroll down the hallway. Hikaru stood besides his brother with a blank stare as he watched the girls.

"Did you tell her?" Hikaru asked simply to his younger brother. Kaoru blink as he shook his head.

"Not exactly"

…..

Miyu and Haruhi had made it to the abandoned music room just to find it empty.

"Oh, well I guess we're early" Haruhi stated as she looked around the room. Miyu nodded as she entered the empty club room.

"This is a nice room" she comment. Her purple eyes scan the area until they caught something that grabbed her attention. She walked farther to back to a ceramic table to find a violin and its bow.

"Oh wow!" she cheered as she picked it up and expect it to see if its in good shape. Miyu adjust the pegs and rested her chin on the chin rest before placing the bow on the strings. Taking a deep breath she began to play a familiar tune she been practicing on for months. Miyu closed her eyes softly as she lost herself to the sound.

Haruhi eyes widen when she heard Miyu play the violin. She knew the young girl played, but she never heard her before. It was...astonishing. The tune is soft and full of passion. She watched as Miyu sway softly with the instrument while she played. The twins just watched from the club door frame. The music is beautiful and she looked so graceful while she played the delicate instrument. Kaoru had closed his eyes and listen to the hypnotic tune.

~Flashback~

 _It was early December and the twins walked hand in hand with Miyu in their mansion. The trio were summon to the dining hall for dinner. They were descending down the large flight of stairs with smiles on their faces. Miyu was spending the week with the twins while her parents went on a business trip in America. When they made it down the last step Miyu caught a beautiful sound. She smiles recognize the alluring tune and let go of the twins hands and ran to the opposite direction. Miyu rushed to the living-room and saw one of the twins butler's playing the violin alone on the balcony. His back was towards her so the small girl tip toe over to him and sat behind him while he played his tune. When he finished Miyu clap loudly and cheered._

" _That was amazing Mr. Thompson!" She complimented as she smiled. The butler open his eyes and turn around to see the young girl. He blushed softly as he bowed._

" _Thank you, Mistress Miyu. I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said modestly as he stood back up properly._

" _Miyu, you shouldn't run off like that!" Came the twins voice, Miyu blinked as she looked behind her to see the twins standing there while giving her a slight scowl. The ravenette giggle nervously as she rub her neck._

" _Sorry, Kao-chan and Hika-chan. I just wanted to her Mr. Thompson play the violin!" She said excitedly as she looks back at the butler. The twins sigh as they approached the girl and grab her hands once again._

" _Ok, but still" Kaoru said softly as he laced his fingers with hers and began tugging Miyu to the dining area. Miyu smile and looked back at the butler and gave him a wide smile._

" _One day. I'll learn how to play the violin!" she said with determination. Hikaru and Kaoru just look at the girl blankly, before breaking out into a smile._

 _~flashback over~_

 _. . ._

When Miyu was done her solo the room was erupted with applause and cheers. Miyu felt her heart slam against her rib cage and turn around to see four familiar male faces and a few girls clapping.

"That was amazing, my princess" a blonde man with violet eyes said as he approached Miyu. The purple eyed girl blushed as she felt herself shaking.

'Oh gosh how long have these people been standing there?' she asked herself. She then felt an unexpected weight on her back.

"WOW, I've never heard anyone play like that!" Came a cute voice. Miyu shifted her eyes to see a cute blonde kid with large brown eyes. Miyu squeak softly as her eyes gleam with excitement and she pull him into her arms.

"Oh my word! Look at you! You're even cuter than the picture Haruhi sent me! I still can't believe you're older than me!" Miyu comment as she pulls away and squishes Honey-senpai cheeks. The boy blinked and tilt his head.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Of course I do Honey-Senpai" the ravenette said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, right that reminds me" she said happily as she reached in her pocket of her cardigan and pulled at a pink baggy tied with a thin pink ribbon.

"I brought you some candy from America. Haruhi told me how much you like sweets so I thought I bring you some" Miyu conclude as she handing him the bag of treats. Honey-Senpai eyes shined with happiness as he eyed the baggy..

"Wow! Thanks a lot uhhh…" He said now realizing he didn't know her name. Miyu giggle as she patted his head.

"Alice. My name is Alice Akayami" she answer. Honey-Senpai giggled and hugged her.

"Thank you Ali-Chan!" he cheered before he let her go and rush over to a tall man she knew was Mori-Senpai who stood besides Kyoya-Senpai. Miyu smile as she walk over to Haruhi.

~Miyu pov~

"So wait how do you know Honey-senpai?" The blonde man ask me slightly confused. I just wrap my arms around Haruhi shoulder and gave a cheeky smile.

"I'm Haru-kun penpal. AKA Best friend. _He_ told me all about the Host club and the adventures they drag _him_ into! I feel like I've known you all for years! And I got to say. I'm quite impressed with you Tamaki-senpai. For the first couple of months I thought you were some idiot, but you proved me wrong. You have my respect" I said as I bowed my head.

The room fell silent and before I knew it, I was being scooped up and twirled around.

"THAT WAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SPEECH! HARUHI WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS ANGEL FROM DADDY?! THATS IT! I'LL MAKE YOU MY DAUGHTER AS WELL HOW DOES THAT SOUND ALICE?" Tamaki-senpai yelled in my ear as he twirled me violently around. Oh gosh I feel really dizzy.

"Senpai put her down she turning pale!" I heard Haruhi shout. The king stop his fierce twirls and looked at me. I fell limp in his arms as I groaned. The room is still viciously spinning.

"Uh, I'm so sorry my daughter. I got carried away." Tamaki-senpai apologized as he help me stand up, but I was clearly not cable of doing that just yet.

"I-its o-kk, S-senpai" I stutter as I gain my composure and fixed my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. When I went to step away from Tamaki-senpai I slip on a banana peel.

"Oh no" I whispered as I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked a deep voice. I open my eyes to see I've never fell. I looked back to see Kaoru had caught me in his arms in the nick of time. My back is pressed against his chest and his hands landed on my hips. I felt him grip tighten as he slowly began to wrap his arms around me. I felt my face get hot and was hit was a wave of panic

"Yeah, thanks. Now can you let go of me" I demanded rudely as I pushed myself away from him. Kaoru just sigh as he retreated back to Hikaru.

…..

I am sitting next to Haruhi while sipping my drink from a well crafted ceramic pink and white tea cup. Three girls had requested Haruhi and were asking her about how we met. I would pitch in here and there, but I let Haruhi speak since she is better at storytelling than I am. I mostly sat there smiling while mentally reliving our path to friendship all over again. But my memory lane trip was cut off short when a customer asked me a question.

"Alice-Chan, what is your favorite memory with Haruhi? a girl with short blonde hair and grey eyes asked. I hum softly to myself as I thought to myself. There so many! How can I just pick one? That's so unfair...But after going through my moments with Haruhi I finally picked one.

"It has to be when I first slept over" I said honestly while giving Haruhi a gentle smile, who return the favor.

"That has to be my favorite memory too" she said as she grab my hand. The three girls blushed as they watched me and Haruhi intensely.

"W-what happen a-at the sleepover?" This time a girl with black hair and black eyes asked. I blushed softly as I scooted closer to Haruhi. Just thinking back to that moment always made me happy.

"That was the moment Haruhi and I got really close" I said vaguely and it only made the girls squeal with delight. Jeez, these girls are just eating this up! It's sorta entertaining. Haruhi nudge me softly knowing I was teasing the girls on purpose.

"Yeah, and it was the first time I heard you sing. You have such an amazing voice, Ali-Chan" Haruhi compliment me, but I just blushed and waved her off.

"Oh, stop buttering me up" I said nervously. .

"You sing Alice-Chan?" asked the blonde head girl as she tilts her head. I smile and nodded as I gave a polite smile.

"Yeah, ever since I was young. Haruhi was the first person to hear me sing. He also encouraged me to turn my poems into songs." I said as I looked at my best friend. The girls gasped softly as they lean in closer to me.

"Can you sing us one of your songs?" they asked simultaneously. I felt my heart jump at the request;I laughed nervously as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, sorry I can't all my songs require a piano or it will sound weird" I lied as I rub my neck.

"There a grand piano in the middle of the music room" Honey-Senpai pointed out as he jump onto my lap. I look at the direction his finger was pointing at a saw a white grand piano that was literally not there when I came in. I felt my anxiety slowly creeping up behind me as I stiffen up.

"Uhhh, well I don't know how to play the piano" I replied truthfully as I felt my left eye twitch with stress.

"Our host club king plays the piano quite beautifully" Kyoya pitched in from the corner of the room. I felt a heavy weight fall on my shoulders. Of course he does.

Soon I was surround by the guests and the host club members.

"That is correct my beautiful daughter. I can lend you my services as you sing you heart out to our lovely guest" Tamaki-Senpai said dramatically as approached me. Uhhh, I'm so screwed. I looked over at Haruhi with a face express reading 'help me', but she gave me a slight shrug with an apologetic smile. I sighed as I sat up straight, I look at Tamaki-Senpai ready to politely decline his offer till I heard two other voices pitch in.

"Come on Ali-chan. Won't you sing us a song?" The twins asked. I just glared at them as I felt my nervousness switch to anger. Seeing them just makes my blood boil! They were the reason I wrote so much poems! They caused my pain and the only non-self-harming outlet I had was writing and drawing. I wrote down the words I always wanted to say to them, but I knew I couldn't. But now...now I am stronger and I can finally let these emotions out. Maybe it will help me get on the path of self-healing.

I looked back at Tamaki-Senpai and nodded.

"Ok, Senpai." I pulled out my smart phone and scroll through my documents and pulled up piano music sheets. I gave my phone to Kyoya-Senpai and asked him if he could print them out. He nodded, he plugs a cord to my phone that connected to his lap and he printed out the music sheets from the printer that too magically appeared and handed it over to Tamaki-Senpai. Tamaki-Senpai scanned over the music sheet while Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai change the room around. They set up chairs in rows in front of me, closed the curtains, turn off the lights except for two spot lights that shine on me and Tamaki-Senpai and gave me a microphone. The mood was set and Tamaki-Senpai cleared his throat, I looked over at him as he nodded and he began to play the familiar tone. I took a deep breath as I began to sing.

~Third person POV~

 _I will not make_

 _The same mistakes that you did_

 _I will not let myself_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _I will not break_

 _The way you did, you fell so hard_

 _I've learned the hard way_

 _To never let it get that far_

Everyone in the room eyes widen in shock. They were not expecting such a powerful voice from a girl her size. They were all witnessing someone with rare talent.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

The twins felt like the song was about them and each word had a strong effect on them. They felt...guilty. They knew they had hurt her, but not they didn't know it affect her that much. The twins held their breath as they watched the girl before them sing her heart out.

 _I lose my way_

 _And it's not too long before you point it out_

 _I cannot cry_

 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

 _I'm forced to fake_

 _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

 _My heart can't possibly break_

 _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

 _I watched you die_

 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

 _I was so young_

 _You should have known better than to lean on me_

 _You never thought of anyone else_

 _You just saw your pain_

 _And now I cry in the middle of the night_

 _For the same damn thing_

The audience was in awe as she hit the high note effortlessly. Haruhi eyes soften with worry as she watched Miyu sing. She knew the song was about the twins. Haruhi shifted her brown eyes to the right to see Hikaru and Kaoru holding hands as they look away from Miyu. She blinked curiously and looked back at Miyu. What happen between them three?

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_

 _Because of you_

 _I don't know how to let anyone else in_

 _Because of you_

 _I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

 _Because of you_

The twins finally looked up at Miyu noticing the song is coming to an end. When they did they saw Miyu make complete eye contact with them as she sang the last verse.

 _Because of_ _you_

Miyu had ran to Host club changing room and lean over the counter to keep herself steady while she took in deep breaths. She felt her body trembling and her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that she did it! She actually sang the song she been wanting to sing to them for YEARS! She felt very proud….and she also felt like she was gonna puke! She heard the changing room door open and close softly. Miyu sighed as she stood back up and began to fix her hair.

"Oh, Haruhi sorry I ran out like that. I was just taking a breather was all" The small girl said simply as she fixed her bangs.

"We aren't Haruhi" came two voices. Miyu felt her breath get caught in her throat as she stood in her spot frozen.

"That's some song… Miyu"

/.'/././././././././././././.././././././././././

whatttttttt?! The twins figured it out!

Sorry for the late update!

Read and review! Please and thank you!

Song Kelly Clarkson-Because of you


	4. Chapter 4

Third person POV

Hello sorry for my absences! I'm officially off on break and hopefully I can get back into the swing of things!

Do not own Ouran Host club!

…

"That's some song...Miyu"

Miyu felt her body stiffen as she held her breath in, she shifted her hands slowly to her side as she looks at the twins from the changing room mirror. She felt herself smile bitterly as she cast her gaze down at the figured out who she is...that was faster than she had hoped. The purple eyed girl bit her lower lip in thought as she inhaled deeply from her nose.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else." she said calmly as she lifted her head and gave them a false smile. Hikaru and Kaoru eyed the small girl as they're lips broke out into their signature cheshire smile. The twins can easily see that Alice is in fact Miyu. All the signs were there, all they needed to do was piece them together. They knew she is Miyu; their long lost friend. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"You can't fool us, Miyu" he said softly as he slowly walked behind the Hispanic girl.

"We knew it was you from the moment we saw you" Hikaru added as he lean on a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Miyu felt her heart squeeze at their words and she felt panic. Damn it, she would of like to keep the disguise a while longer, but who knew they will actually recognize who she actually is so quickly. Or were they just playing her?

"We also took this to triple check we were correct" Hikaru voice burst through her thought bubble. The short girl turns herself around to see Hikaru holding her acceptance letter to Ouran.

'When did they…?' she checked her pockets to find her letter missing. Eh, those lousily thieves! The purple eyed girl sighed in defeat. 'This is just perfect'.

"Well I guess I don't need this anymore" she said to herself. The brothers shared a quick confused glance before looking at the girl before them again. Miyu carefully took off the white wig off her head and black locks slipped out from under the hairpiece. The flow of hair stops to her shoulder blades. The tips of hair curled slightly and her black bangs swept across her forehead; shaping her face perfectly. Her purple orbs seem to pierce through them from under her bangs. Both Hikaru and Kaoru blushed slightly as they watch Miyu with awe. She had cut her hair short. They had to admit it look really good on her.

Miyu crossed her arms over her chest as she looks away from the twins. She didn't understand why they were just staring and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Kaoru was the first to sense her discomfort and gently placed his hand on her left shoulder, but once he made connect with her, Miyu jerked her shoulder right from under him.

"Don't touch me" she said bleakly. Kaoru gold orbs soften as he felt guilt wash-down over him. He took a deep breath as he looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Look what we did to you was wrong and we know that. We understand your anger towards and we earn it for being complete jerks to you. You didn't deserve to get treat the way you did. We just hope someday you could forgive us" Kaoru said with a desperate tone. All he wanted was to hug her and tell her how sorry he is. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. He wanted her back in their world.

The small girl felt her built up anger flowing within her as she slowly turns around to the youngest twin. Her purple eyes darken as she stared at him. All this pain and rage hitting her breaking point and all she could see was red.

"Forgive you? _Forgive you?_ You expect me to forgive you morons for hurting me the way you did!?" Her voice rose with anger as she glares at the twins. Kaoru back up away from the fuming girl and stood beside his brother.

"Do you fuckers have _any_ idea what you both put me through? The pain and loneliness I had to endure because I couldn't allow myself trust anyone?!" Miyu yelled as she steps closer to the twins who felt their chest tighten up with each word she spat at them.

"You had me believe I had friends! But you played me! You two broke me! I was shattered and far from repair! If it wasn't for H-haruhi…God if it was Haruhi…I would have let you assholes won…" Tears of frustration spilled down her red cheeks as she clenched her teeth down. Hikaru felt the remorseful sensation he felt all those years ago beginning to consume him.

"Miyu…look all those things we said. We didn't mean them. We only said it to hurt you a-and to protect ourselves…" Hikaru admitted. The Hispanic girl felt her rage begin to spark back up, but she calmed herself down. They aren't worth it. She is stronger than this. Miyu wiped her tears carefully away from her eyes not wanting to ruin her make up to much. She got herself organized before standing up straight and looking Hikaru in the eyes. Even though Haruhi told her revenge will not solve anything she wants a bit of her power back. She wants to hit them where she knew it hurt.

"Well, _Kaoru_ you got what you wanted" she said dully. The Hitachiin brothers felt the wind get knocked out of them as she walked passed them without another word. Hikaru and Kaoru stood stiffly as they heard the door close behind them.

"But….I'm Kaoru…" The young twin announced weakly.

'Did she did that on purpose…or does she not know how to tell us apart anymore?' Hikaru thought to himself as he looked at his twin who was obviously hurt.

…

"Ms. Akiyama may I have word with you?" Kyoya asked. Miyu's purple eyes wonder to the corner of the music room to see the dark hair man typing away on his laptop. Haruhi sat next with Tamaki standing behind her. Miyu looked at Haruhi to make sure this was not some sort of trap. Haruhi caught Miyu nervous stare; Haruhi lips broke out into a small smile and waved her over.

"I promise its safe Ali" She announced understanding the small girl hesitation. If there one thing they both learned about the members in the club-they are unpredictable. Miyu nodded and stride her way over to the table and took a seat.

"Before I begin I like to compliment your new hair style. It's is more fitting than the previous look you had" Kyoya said in his force well-mannered tone. Miyu wanted to scoff and tell him to cut the crap and tell her what he _really_ wants to tell her. She had been to multiple of her parent's business meetings to know somethings up. A stone cold guy like him doesn't throw compliments for shit and giggle- he wanted something from her. And her being the curious cat she is; she decided to take a bite.

"Thank you Senpai. Now what was the real reason you called me over here?" She asked kindly with a shit-eating grin while she flutters her eyes at him. She could see Kyoya's eyes wanting to roll, but he had to keep up the act of a _kind_ gentlemen.

"My, my you certainly don't beat around the bush, I can respect that. Well, let's not waste our time on empty pleasantries and get to business. I and Tamaki noticed how the girls were rather fond of you and your relationship with Haruhi. We thought you will be a lovely _collection_ to our club"

He said as he closed his laptop and gave Miyu a fake smile of his own.

"Collection?" She inquired with a frown as she squints her eyes at the dark hair man. What the fuck did she look like? A China doll?

"What Kyoya meant to say was-we think you will be a wonderful addition to our club! I have noticed how the girls talked to you in a way they haven't spoken to us. They seem so…free! So I started thinking that the club is full of attractive young men who swoon the ladies off their feet, but they have don't have a lady host to have girl time with! And that is where you come in! The girls can request you to talk about their feelings, fashion since you seem to be fashion forward, make up and help them with girl issues! Oh, just thinking about it makes me smile!" Tamaki squealed as he spun in a circle with his arms wrap around himself. Haruhi sigh as she looks at Miyu.

"You know I wouldn't recommend joining the club, but I think it will beneficial for you as well. This can help you open up and make some great memories and friends. And besides I'll be here whenever you need me" She said happily as she laid her arm across the table with her palm facing up. Miyu looked at her friend's hand.

'Maybe…I should…but the twins…' She thought to herself, but a spark of determination flared in her as she furrows her brows. She couldn't keep letting them control her! She reached up and grabbed Haruhi extended hand.

"Ok, I'll do it!" She said happily.

…..

"Alright gentlemen I have announcement to make!" Tamaki declared to his members. Miyu sat in a wooden arm chair with delicate craving along the edges and pink plush cushions on the seat and back of the chair. Kyoya stood by her right while Tamaki stood by her left. The rest of the club members sat in front of them on a long pink cushion couch staring at their host club king and knight with interested.

"It is with great honor to announce that Akiyama Alice is our newest member! She will be the ladies escape of the hardship of school! She will sit with them individually or in groups chatting away whatever their hearts desires all the while sipping tea and eating delicious snacks and cake! She will be known as the 'Girly type!'" He stated happily as he pulled Miyu to a hug.

"Daddy finally got the daughter he always wanted! Welcome to family Alice!" he cheered. Honey smiled as he got up from the couch and rushed over to the girl and sat on her lap.

"YAY! This is so neat-o! I finally got a little sister! No offense Haru-Chan" he chanted happily as he bounced in her lap childishly. Haruhi muttered 'none taken' as she watches Miyu with a soft look. Miyu giggled as she wraps her arms around Honey and pulled him to a hug.

"You are just too cute I can't stand it!" She gushed as she smiled happily.

Haruhi is extremely excited that Miyu will be joining her on this crazy adventure with the club. This is what she needed-a support group system. Haruhi shifted her large brown eyes to look over at the twins who seem to have a blank looks on their faces. She shrugged and thought nothing of it, till she look down at their joined hands. They were gripping onto one another for dear life.

…..

Okie that is the end of this chapter! Hopefully I can post the next chp soon! Please like, favorite and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I have not been updating! I feel so bad!

Please enjoy and sorry for the errors! For the sake of the story will known as

…..

"And that's how you do a French braid." Alice declares as she gave a soft smile to her customers. Alice currently has her hair in a French braid that reaches her mid-back with the help of hair extensions. Her three customers Yuna, Yuki and May wanted to know how to do. Alice happily demonstrated how to do the hairstyle on May.

"Wow! The way you did it made it look so much easier than the tutorials online!" Yuna states as she plays with May braided hair.

"And it looks so polished!" May gushes as she looks herself in a mirror she carries around with her in her schoolbag. Yuki is taking pictures of her friend new due to post on social media.

"Awe, come on girls your making me blush." Alice says shyly at their compliments. She didn't think she do that good of a job on, if anything she saw looks of mistake in top portion of the braid. But she decided not to say anything since they are her last customers before the club will be closes for today.

"Thank you so much Alice-Chan! I will definitely be suggesting you to some more friends!" May says as she gave the short girl a hug. Alice returns the hug and smiles happily.

"Thank you so much for being a lovely guest May. It is always a pleasure to have you three." Alice says to the girls before they gather their belongings and leaving the music room. Alice sighs as she sat on the plush couch with an audio groan. This caught the attention of her best friend, Haruhi. The brown eye girl smirks as she sits next to the Miyu.

"So how was your first full week as a hostess?" Haruhi asks in a teasing manner making Miyu groan.

"Hard, but fun at the same time. Eh, I just get so sick of hearing my self-talk for an hour!" She whines as she looks at Haruhi.

"How do you do it?" Miyu asks the girl.

"The trick is to get them to talk more, it makes hosting a lot easier." Haruhi answers her friend. Miyu nods as she looks over at the rest of the members. Tamaki is talking about taking the girls out to an amusement park for a day of fun. He thought it be cute to see the girls scream and cling on to them as they took them on rides. Which the twins interpreted it as something inappropriate and they proceed to tease the King for being a pervert. This made Tamaki red in the face as he hollers at the shady twins as he likes to call them. Miyu couldn't help the smile that crack on her face as she stifles a giggle with her hand. As light as it was the twins manage to hear her soft giggle and looks in her direction. Miyu immediately stops as she whips her head away from them, upset that they caught her slip up.

She internally groans as she pressed her warm face to the crook of Haruhi's neck. The twins slowly look away from the girl as they place their attentions back to Tamaki.

Haruhi sighs as she places her hand on top of Miyu's head and stroked her hair as she leans her head against Miyu's head.

"You should really give them a second chance, Miyu." Haruhi mutters to the brown skinned girl. Miyu only groan, not liking the idea at all.

"And you should apologize for what you said last week, that was really harsh." Miyu groans louder as she went limp against Haruhi side. She knew what she said to them was cruel and she felt guilty about, but she was so angry! She wanted revenge, but at what cost? She doesn't feel any better, if anything she feet worse.

"I know, it's just so hard. When I look at them I just feel so conflicted. I want to yell at them, I want to cry with them, I want to punch them and I want to laugh with them. I didn't think I would miss when I came back, I thought I was over the friendship, but seeing them now…I'm not." She admits as she moves away from Haruhi to look back over at the twins who were poking fun at Tamaki once again. They did apologize and they do seem different from when they were younger. Miyu sigh as she looks over at Haruhi.

"I will do it tomorrow."

…

I stood in the west wing courtyard of Ouran. The exact spot where they rip my heart and stomp on it viscously to the ground. I left a note on Kaoru desk asking for him and Hikaru to come to the courtyard during lunch. I've been waiting nervously as I pick at my acrylic nails. What if they don't show up and I'm left here waiting like an idiot! Eh! But soon my thought was cut off short when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I saw it was Kaoru, but no Hikaru. I turn fully around and stare at the younger twin.

"Hey, so you wanted to speak with me?" Kaoru asks as he shows me the neatly folded up letter I left on his desk with his name on it.

"Well, more like you and your brother. Where is he?" I asked Kaoru.

"You put the letter on the wrong desk, I'm Hikaru. And Kaoru busy at the moment." He states. I smirk softly to myself; I see what they are doing.

"Oh, so we are playing that game? Is this the part where I tell you about my undying love for you, but only to have you tell me that you're Hikaru and Kaoru has feeling for someone else! But then you tell me, you like me and ask me to settle with you instead, I say yes. And here's a plot twist for you, All the while having you to be Kaoru the whole time, you call out to Hikaru who is hiding behind a pillar and you both rip my letter up and leave me to cry? Am I right, Kaoru?" I asked the younger twin who seem to be dumbfounded and only could utter out filler words as he tries to compose himself.

"Mhm, just what I thought. Hikaru cut the crap and come over here!" I shouted over to the columns of pillars behind Kaoru. Hikaru pokes his head out from behind one of the pillars and walks over to use with confusion scribbled across his face. I knew he heard the whole conversation.

"Lucky guess." He mutters out as he stood before me standing next to Kaoru. I roll my eyes as I push my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. I guess I could see how he thought I guessed. I've known them for ten years and I knew their routine for this sort of stuff. Lucky I am prepared today. I dig in my messenger bag and pull out two identical black beanies and hold it out to them. The brothers took the hats and I turned around facing away from them.

"Ready when you are." I say softly. The twins glance at each other and then they looked at the caps. They both examine them and switch them just in case. After a few seconds of shuffling around, they chorused.

"Which on is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" I turn around to face the twins, I could tell they were trying so hard to be alike, but for me…I saw them as two completely different people. I knew for the start who is who.

"Before I start the game, I want to apologize for my actions. I was acting childish and said something that I knew was out of line. I was and still am furious with you both, but being angry isn't going to solve anything. You guys apologized like civil adults, so it is my turn." I look over at Kaoru.

"I am so sorry Kaoru." And I switch my gaze over to Hikaru.

"I am so sorry Hikaru. I was being cruel and unfair to you guys, but you two really did hurt me. I was so alone without you two. I felt lost, I felt stupid and most of all I felt like nothing. My world revolved around you two and when we you guys left…I didn't know what to do with myself…And I was scare of feeling that way again." I sniffled. My vision got blurry as tears spilled down my cheeks as I look away from them.

"I thought I moved on, but I didn't. When we were alone, I just felt a rush of emotions coursing through me. Memories overwhelming my brain and couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hurt you two the way you two hurt me. I wanted a bit of power and I wanted revenge. So I called Hikaru Kaoru, knowingly very well I he wasn't. But it was wrong of me and I didn't feel any better, I felt worse! So I'm sorry!" I cried as more tears pour down my eyes. I turn around to get away from here, but after a few steps someone grabs my wrist and tugs me back around. My face is pressed against a smooth surface and I look up to see Kaoru. He has tears in his eyes that had yet to fall, but when he blinked a few tears fell on my cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Miyu. We know we hurt you and we are the reason for your pain. We were jealous; we didn't want you hanging out with anyone else, but us. We kept you away from making friends, because we wanted you to ourselves, we were being selfish. We wanted to show you that we were all you need, we would protect you and let no one hurt you, but in the end we hurt you. You suffered alone while me and Hikaru had each other. I couldn't imagine what you went through, we should have been there. I'm sorry." Kaoru mutters to me as he hugs me closer. My eyes sting with more tears as I wrap my arms around his torso and pressed my face against his chest.

"It's ok…you're here now." I choked out as we hugged it out.

"I'm sorry too, Miyu. This was all my felt." I heard Hikaru spoke. I saw him standing next to Kaoru trying not to cry, but his eyes are glassy and his lower lip trembled slightly. I unlatched one of my arms away from Kaoru and open towards Hikaru. He understood the gesture and joins in on the hug. He wraps his arms around mine and Kaoru neck as he held us closer.

"I…I was the one who started the string of rude comments to you. Kaoru just went along with it. I was the one being unreasonable; I just didn't want you being with anyone. We just felt like no one was worthy of your attention or friendship. But when you stood up to us, I felt like you didn't think we were good enough for you and it was true, you were too good for us. You had so much potential to popular and have lots of friends, but we held you back for our selfish reasons. And for that I am sorry. Please let us make it up to you" Hikaru admits as he spoken in a shaky voice. I look up at them and sniffled.

"I am not too good for you guys. You two were and are more than enough, and don't you dare forgot that. And if you only you let me make it up to you two as well" I said to them. The twins nodded their heads simultaneously as I wipe away their tears and they did the same for me. Hikaru place his hand against my left cheek and Kaoru places his hand on my right cheek and they both used their thumbs to wipe away my tears and each place a kiss on my cheeks making me blush. I grab each of their hands and laced our fingers together as we walked away from the court yard.

"Let's tell Haruhi the good news!" I cheered happily.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you can speak three different languages, Ali-Chan?" One of Alice's clients asks as tries not to move her mouth too much. Alice is in the process of painting her lips with a liquid to matte lipstick in a peachy color. Today the colored girl is doing her clients makeup! The short girl nods her head with a light smile.

"Yes, I do. I speak Spanish, Japanese, and English!" The purple eye girl confirms proudly. Alice pulls away and puts the lipstick away in her large bag of cosmetics. Alice takes out her favorite brand of mascara and beings to coat her customers' lashes with it.

"So what was your first language?" A girl with long black hair asks the hostess as she looks herself over in a mirror Alice let her use. The hostess already did her makeup, but she wanted to admire the work Alice did on her face.

"Well, a combination of Spanish and Japanese. I'm Puerto Rican and I lived in Japan, so I spoke both languages, mainly Spanish at home. I started to learn English at the age of 7 years old since my parents had business partners in America. I would hear them speak English and I would try to copy them. I learned more English when I moved to America when I was twelve." Alice answers her before spraying her client with a setting spray so her makeup would stay fresh longer.

"Ok, you should be ready for your date tonight sweetie!" Alice squeaks happily. She really out did herself! Alice only used cover up, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on her client. She wasn't into flashy makeup, even though she is a makeup enthusiast, she believes little is more. She wants to enhance her client beauty not cover it up.

"Thank you, Ali-chan! I look beautiful!" The girl cries out happily. Alice drills her lips as she crosses her arms.

"Sweetie, you are beautiful with and without makeup. And don't you forget it." She says kindly to the girl as she gave her hug.

"Thank you so much Ali-chan. You are the definition of a girl's best friend!"

"I do my best!" Alice responses as both girls gush over her. Alice giggles nervously as she did her best to calm the flustered girls, but her attention was easily swept away.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" The twins sync together making their clients clap and cheer with excitement. This also caught Alice's client's attention; they stop their gushing and watch the twins. After the twins shuffle, they let one of their clients guess, but she got it wrong. A mischievous smile grew on Alice's plush lips before she went skipping to the dessert table and began to assemble a tray of goodies.

Once she got everything in order she walks over to the twins with a bright innocent smile.

"Hey, I thought I stop by and bring you guys some coffee and cake." The short girl says as she stands beside them. Hikaru and Kaoru move their attention from their clients to the short girl.

"Thanks, Ali." The twins chorused together with a smile on their face. Alice smiles at the two and places the tray down on a table and picks up a plate and cup of coffee.

"Anytime! Now I got hazelnut coffee for Hikaru with strawberry shortcake." She hands Hikaru his drink and dessert and she picks up Kaoru coffee and cake.

"And caramel coffee with chocolate cake for Kaoru!"

"Awe, you remember, thanks, Ali." Kaoru beams as he sips his coffee.

"Of course, I do. I also put two spoons full of sugar for Hikaru since he likes his coffee slightly bitter. And put three spoons of sugar in yours cause I know you like it sweet!" She says simply with a kind smile gracing her lips. The twins smile and lean down and kiss her cheeks making her giggle. But unknown to them, they had an audience around them.

"Wait, you can tell them apart?" One of the twin's clients asks softly making the trio look at her.

"Well, of course, I can." She answers nicely, instantly blowing the minds of her fellow peers.

"How?" another girl in the audience ask. The twins smirk and wrap their arms around the short girl shoulders.

"We were best friends since we were 5 years-old." Hikaru replies proudly, this only raise more questions for the trio. The room erupts with chatter as the guest shot more questions at them. Soon Tamaki step to the front of the audience with his hands on his hips and his head tilt to the left.

"Can you three please be a little less vague?" the prince request as curiosity nips at his brain.

"Awe, but where the fun in that?" Kaoru asks in cheeky tone as Hikaru chuckles at his twin comment. The colored girl rolls her large purple eyes at them and shakes her head.

"I'll explain. I met the twins back when we were 5 years-old. I had to play the 'Which one is Hikaru game' to actually become their friends. And of course I won and since the age of 5 to 10 we were inseparable. And now we are reunited!" she says happily making the twins sandwich her tighter between them. The girl laughs at their action, oh how she missed them.

"No wonder you look familiar! You're Miyu Yamazaki!" One of the twin's clients points out. This caught the attention of the rest of host club, expect for Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

"Oh, my gosh. I totally remember you know! I had classes with you three since kindergarten!" Another guest shouts. Miyu rubs the back of her neck as she let out a nervous giggle.

"Guilty." She mutters.

"Wait so what happen to you? You just disappeared one day." The same customer questions her. Oh. Eh, she didn't want to get into that.

"Oh, I uhhh…had to leave to New York with my family for business." She quickly answers; she could feel the twins' tenses up beside her. Kaoru peeps down at her and gave her a grateful smile. The short girl returns it as she leans closer to him.

It is no one business to know what really happened.

"Yup and now she back and we are better than ever!" Hikaru states happily as he looks down at Miyu. He slowly grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. Miyu blushes softly as she looks at her best friends with bright purple eyes.

"We sure are." She reassures him.


End file.
